Urban Street
by Allseeneye
Summary: The rubble district. Once a great place. The nr 1# is nr 0#. But residents don't care about. Find out what they do to kill the time. Contains multiple cross-overs. Inclusive Disney, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece etc. Possibly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The rubble district**

Somewhere on earth, there is a little town in a rather large district. Once a great city of wealth, technology and political power. But through an accident that happened half a decade ago, the city was reduce to a mere town. In that town, the once great buildings that reached the great sky were just a pile of stone rubble. The famous market was no more. There were no flats where people could live. There were just merely houses that spread across the district. The district itself was rough. Everywhere you look, you see a big junkyard. The rest that you see are buildings that could collapse anytime, yet they stand there firm, as if they were still buildings that belonged to a great civilization. Then, it was just a landscape of stone rubble and junk. The population was highly reduced. Only a little, yet large group of people stayed. Although it isn't now the great city that once was, it was still home for them. That little group people got adjust to environment of the rough district. They passed their newly found skills and survivors talent to their children, so they could survive the rough terrain. Although the district didn't looked like it, the district was survivable. The government of the country where the district was located couldn't do much. One of those reasons was that the damage was so great, it wasn't repairable. The other reason was that the town hadn't much money to pay the government for repairs. The only thing that the government could do is send food and money for education. Because of that, the maximum days that a student go to school in a week is two days. The rest of the week the students are free. Read this fan fiction further if you want to know what they do the other five days.

Somewhere on the junkyard, there three people, smoking.

"Hey guys, you better lay down the smoking, it's bad for your health." said blond man. He wears a black suit, let his hair down on the left side of his face, which left his right eye visible. His eyebrow ended at the end in a twirl.

"Says the one who always smoking every day." Said a black-haired man. He has long black hair. He also has three piercings in his nose. He wears a black jacket what he left open.

"Yeah, Sanji. You smoke every day, and until now you look just healthy to me." another black-haired man said. He has his hair in ponytail. He wears a moss green jacket and wore loose pants.

"That is because I got used to it." Sanji says.

"That makes no sense, if that was true, then there shouldn't be any patients that are sick because they got longue problems." the black-haired man with the ponytail said.

"Shikamaru got a point, Sanji. Your statement just now was not very strong. It's very unlikely that people just got used to smoking. Don't forget, smoking maybe relaxing, but it has his downsides, pal. I'm even surprised that your just healthy without any longue problems." the long black-haired man says.

"Then I am an exception. Besides, we're not talking about other people, we are talking about ourselves. So tell me, when and why did you smoke?" Sanji asked.

"Well, my Sensei is also smoking, and he's like a father to me, unlike my real father. So it's almost natural that a son takes over the habits of his father. I'm just smoking for just a few days. And personally, I think I will the stop smoking, because it's really bad for me. Shikamaru said. While he said that, he coughed a few times. "Gajeel's reason is because he just want to try it. He just started smoking today."

"Hey, I got my own mouth to talk." says Gajeel.

"Well, those are some good reasons." Sanji said.

" I think I will head back to my group. They probably waiting for me." Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, I think I will head back to my group too. Tomorrow there is a battle between the Straw Hats and the Soul Reapers, so Luffy had planned to train with each other.

"I can't believe that stupid moron is your leader." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, it happened. He asked me to join his group. The truth is, he asked me because I can cook."

"That is such a drag." Shikamru says.

"I know."

"Well, I see you guys later then." Gajeel says.

"See you. And Sanji. Good luck with the battle tomorrow." Shikamaru says.

"Thanks"

The three persons headed off. But what they didn't know that a blonde haired was eavesdropping on them.

"Men, that was fascinating. That Sanji sure is a hypocrite, saying he got used to it." the boy said. He wears a red shirt and blue jeans. And his hear is in a spiky fashion. One notable thing is that his skin was totally yellow. "I will see tomorrow what Sanji can do." The boy then headed off.

You might want to know what that was all about. Well let me explain. After some time after accident, the people of the rubble district didn't have much work to do in their own district. They hadn't purpose anymore in their life, since all the buildings that provided mostly the purpose. They couldn't either, legal at least. If they got to another city, they will be prejudiced as baggers and criminals. So a job outside the district was very difficult. So what did they do to kill the time? They formed gangs, or better to say groups. It first began as a battle and conquer situation. That the groups fight against each other to claim land for the group. The strong won and ruled the district. The weak lost and had to follow the strong ones orders. However, after another incident, the battle and conquer situation vanished, and the district became peaceful, in their perspective that is. In the present there are still groups and battles against one and another. But this time, it's for fun, or just to prove how strong your group is. Although, there are still groups that still fight for power. They try to conquer the rubble district like groups did before the other incident. Those group are called corrupted group, or just corrupters for short. As for the battles that those three were talking about, like I said before, the battles nowadays are just for fun or for showing off. You will see what battle is all about. Oh, and one more thing. The age of the members of a group doesn't have to be the same.

Somewhere unknown in the rubble district, there are 8 people. One of them is young man with a red shirt, blue short pants and one thing notable is that he has straw hat. Then there is another man. He has moss green hair, scars on his chest and carried three swords with. Then there is another man. He has black curly hair and has a notable long nose. Then there is a girl. She has short orange hair, has notable curves and wears a white shirt with blue stripes. Then there a boy. He has pink hat with a white cross on it and looked by appearance on a reindeer, since he has reindeer antlers. Then there is a black-haired women. She was rather tall, has notable curves and wears a black jacket and pants. Then there is a another man. He has blue hair that standed right up. He has a aloha shirt and wears only a Speedo. Then there is a another man. This man has big afro. He is also rather skinny and wears sunglasses that hides his eyes.

"Man, where is that stupid idiot of a cook." the green-haired man said. "He must be with another woman, that playboy cook."

"The last time I saw him, he was with Shikamaru and Gajeel." said the young man with the long nose.

"Then he should he be okay, right?" the boy said with the straw hat.

"I shouldn't be sure about it." said the girl with orange hair. "Gajeel is very aggressive, so it could be that him and Sanji are fighting. Plus, Shikamaru isn't the type to stop them."

"Don't worry, Nami. If I know Sanji, he would not pick fight with someone while there is a battle tomorrow." the man with the Speedo said.

"Franky has a point. Sanji isn't the type to do that." the raven-haired woman said.

"Yohohohohoho. I'm sure Sanji-san will be here. He will be here at any minute." the man with afro said.

"See, even Brook isn't worried. So don't worry." the long-nose said.

"I'm still worried." Nami said.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Suddenly, Sanji appeared behind them. Well specifically, he was just atop a of a pile of rubble. "It's so nice that you worried about me!"

"Well, speak of the devil. What took you so long." the moss-haired man said.

"Hey Robin, did you miss me?"

"Well, I kinda miss you." Raven-haired woman said. It seems she is amused a little.

"Sanji, there you are." the boy with the pink hat said.

"Hey Sanji. Are you ready for training?" the boy with the straw-hat said.

"Heck yeah. We crush the soul reapers." Sanji said. "After all, we're the straw-hats, right?"

"That's right." the straw-hat says.

"Don't get too excited Luffy. Ichigo is pretty strong too." the long-nose said.

"Why are you worrying, Usopp? We know that Luffy is strong too. The least what could happen is that end up in a tie." the moss-head.

"I know, but just in case." Usopp said.

"That maybe. So, how was your conversation with the other two? I heard you were there with Gajeel and Shikamaru." the man with the Speedo said.

"You mean those two? I just talked with them about smoking. I said that they should stop with smoking, because it's bad for them." Sanji said.

"But aren't you smoking too?" Usopp asked. " I mean what you said is true, but doesn't that mean the same for you?"

"What are you talking about? I got used to it, so it's no problem."

"That doesn't make no sense." Moss-haired man said.

"What did you say, Zoro?"

"Hey, quit it now." the man with the Speedo said. "It's no use fighting now. Right, Robin?"

"You're right Franky." the revan-haired woman said. "We are having a battle tomorrow, remember? And now we are on that topic, aren't we supposed to train?"

"Oh, that's right." Sanji said.

"I forgot about that." Zoro said.

"Well then, let's train guys!" Luffy said.

"Okay!" everybody else said.

Preparing for tomorrow, the straw hats are training their hand-to-hand combat to battle against the soul reapers. But what they don't know is that someone is spying on them. It was a cat like boy (or just cat boy since animals can talk and walk like humans in this fan fiction) standing there with his back straight atop a building. He looked down to the straw hats as they were training.

"Hmm. Those straw-hats are training well. That will mean that tomorrow's battle is going to be an interesting battle." the cat boy. Then he took off.

* * *

**This is my first chapter of Urban Street.**

**Please review. I will really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Straw hats vs. Team Karakura**

Today is the day. It's day of the battle between the Straw hats and the soul reapers. Normally in other cities and districts, battles between groups or individuals are normally ignored or are stopped by the police. But in the rubble district, the battles between groups are normal. Let's just say it's their culture, their way of doing. The battle today is a public battle. It's official. When a group challenged another group to battle, and that group accepted it, then the battle will take place in the special arena. The Rubbledome! Actually, it's the soccer field in front of the school. The only difference is that there are a lot of tribunes. Those are for the spectators. Of course, other groups wants to see how the group fight against each other.

Everyone in the rubble district are totally excited. The Straw hats and the soul reapers are pretty famous due to their battle skills and physical strength. It's 12 o'clock in the morning, in the middle of summer. Students of rubble district's school are on summer vacation now, even though there aren't much school days. Almost all groups that lives in the rubble district are at the Rubbledome. There are team Fairy Tail, team Lamia Scale, team Blue Pegasus, Gurren Lagann, the kids, the leaf ninjas, the lightnings, Marineford, CP9, the heart pirates, Amazon Lily, the Z warriors, team Disney, the Squares, etc. Etc. There are a lot of groups that lives in the rubble district.

At the soccer field

"This is it guys, the battle against the Soul Reapers." Luffy said against his group. He is totally excited about the match, since he and Ichigo are having long history together along with two other guys. On battle scale that is.

"Well, it's no turning back now, we might as well go." Usopp said. He is chickening out.

"I wished to fight Renji. But since he is not anymore with the soul reapers, it have to be someone else." said Zoro.

"Don't think you will participate this time." Sanji said to Zoro.

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, first of all, the referees are mostly the one who decides who battle who. Second of all, you are after Luffy the one fought the most of us all. So don't you think it will be a little bit nice to let us shine for once?"

"Well, if the referees are the ones who decide it, than I definitely will battle. Since I'm the second strongest of the group, I will be someone who entertain the audience very well. And that is something what the referees want."

Don't get too cocky, you mo—"

"SILENCE!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the two. It came from the referee stand, right at the middle of the side-lines. The man who shouted was a white-long-haired old man. He is probably around fifty. He wore a red sweater with grey sport pants, apparently. He was standing at the desk of the referee stand, in an unusual pose with his left arm stretched out while his right hand was held back and his left eyes closed. In his right hand, he had a microphone. At the right of, there is a young woman who had that looked like dark blue hair. She had rather big eyes and a nose wasn't visible. She wore a beige sweater and jeans. At the left of the white-haird man was a short man who was apparently graying. He wore an orange hoodie what makes him look like a jester. At the right of the hoodie man was another man who had a mask that covered a whole part of face. The only that was visible was his nose, both of his eyes, his mouth and a few parts of his face that wasn't covered by the mask. He was only one of the four that wasn't looked amused. In fact he wasn't smiling like the other three. It looked like he was thinking why he was there.

"As I, Jiraiya, sage of mount myoboku, have returned and stands now here at referee stand as referee together with my other three referees, I will choose who fight who and judge their performance and-"

"That's enough, Jiraiya." the men with the moustache said. He pulled Jiraiya back to his seat. " We know you went to mt. Myouboku, but that was 30 years ago. Don't be so dramatic"

"Ahh, c'mon Makarov. Loosen up a little. It's a great day for a battle. Besides, you know that I'm always you called 'dramatic'. It's called making a performance." Jiraiya said.

"It's called being dramatic." Makarov said.

"No, it's called making a performance." Jiraiya said back.

"Being dramatic."

"Making a performance."

"Being dramatic."

"You guys." the blue called woman suddenly tried to make some attention to the other three guys. "What should I do?"

"Do what?" the masked man asked.

"Shall I let Hioka choose Kalina or Minaka?"

"Is that the ero game you are playing now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, it's called, my teen love." the woman said.

"I see. Then you should choose Minaka. She's the cutest." Makarov said.

"No, choose Kalina. She has a better body." Jiraiya said.

"FOCUS, GUYS!" the masked man suddenley said. He turned from a depression to a sudden outburst. "Do you even rememver why we're here? A battle is about to begin. Kaede, put that stupid, useless game away."

"The game is not stupid, Spandam." the woman said to the masked man.

"But he's right, Kaede. We should focus on the match." Makarov said.

"Okay. Then we should start." Kaede said.

"Finally!" Spandam said. "Well Jiraiya, blast away."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Right now, we are here for the battle between the Straw-Hats and the Soul Reapers." Jiraiya said.

"Finally, we are ready to fight." Luffy said.

"And here they are, the SOUL REAPERS."

On the other side where Luffy were standing came group of 8 people. One had bright orange hair and was seemely one of the tallest of the group. The one next to him was black-haired girl wih a several stands hanging before her face. Then, there was a young man who had dark blue hair and had glasses. Then there was a girl who had long orange hair. She had big breasts for her age. Next to her was black-haired girl who looked like a tomboy. Then there was a man who had dark brown hair and brown skin. He was very big compared to the other ones in the group. At the end of the group there were two other people. One had brown hair and looked really frustrated. The other had black hair and looked relax contrary to the one who was next to him.

"Hey, Luffy." The orange haired man said.

"ICHIGO!" Luffy said.

"Orihimeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Tatsukiiiiiiiiiiii, Rukiaaaaaaa! It's so nice to see you!" Sanji said to three girls.

"Oh, it's nice to see you, Sanji." the orange hair, Orihime said.

"It's been a while." Rukia, the short black-haired girl, said.

"I guess so." Tatsuki, the taller raven-haired girl, said.

"Hey, what's the big idea, greeting only the girls and not the guys?" Keigo Asano, brown-haired guy, said.

"Oh. It's that idiot of a Asano again." Sanji said coldly. Barely reacting.  
"What's with the idiot, you son of bitch? How dare you-" Before he could end his sentence, he was interupted by the the shorter black haired guy next to him.

"Please don't be so frustrated, Mr. Asano." he said.

"What's with the Mr., Mizuiro?" Keigo said.

"What do you mean, Mr. Asano?" Mizuiro, the black haired guy said. "Maybe you go paranoid."

"What?"

"Makes sense." Sanji said.

"SHUT UP!" Keigo said back.

Zoro approached then the big guy. His name was Yatsutora Sado. Chad for short.

"Hey Chad. How is it going?" Zoro asked.

"Good, I think." Chad answered.

"Do you think we fight against each other, Chad?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Can you say more than that?"

"Only if it's necesary."

"okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Hey Orihime." Nami said to the orangeade haired girl.

"Oh, hey Nami." Orihime said back.

"How is it going these days?"

"Good. And with you?"

"Fine, I think."

"Hey." the black-haired girl next to Orihime said.

"Hey Tatsuki." Nami said.

"So, do you think you will participate in the battle." Tatsuki said.

"Don't know. Don't really care either."

"Well, you never know with those perverts." Tatsuki said.

"What do you mean with perversts?" Chopper, the one with the pink hat asked.

"You don't know?" Tatsuki asked him back.

"Chopper is new to us and don't know the referees well." Nami said.

"Didn't you explained it to him. I mean, of what I gathered is that he's fifteen right now, right?" Tatsuki said.

"That's true." Usopp, the long nose, said. He was standing behind Nami Chopper. "And I personally wanted to tell him about them."

"Liar, you didn't told him anything nor you wanted to tell him." Nami said.

"Hey!"

"Can someone tell me what this is all about?" Chopper asked.

"Well, let's see." Tatsuuki begins to explain. "Do you see the four referees over there."

"Yeah." Chopper nodded.

"The first of the left, do you know their name?"

"Yeah, their names are from right to left, Kaede Tenjoji, Jiraiya and Makarov Dreyar." Chopper said. "What about them?"

"They are both perverts." Tatsuki said. That left a silence. Tatsuki thaught that Chopper will be shocked, but instead,

"Is that all?" Chopper said. "I knew that."

"How?" Usopp asked halved shocked.

"It was easy. A woman who always plays eroges, a man who always peep on woman in the hotspring and old man who read dirty magazines when no one is looking. Don't you think it's a little obvious that those three are perverts?" Chopper said.

"You're right." Orihime said. "Hey guys."

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm wondering why Spandam with them. He isn't someone who can really fight or is a pervert like them."

"Yeah, I'm wondering that my self."

"It's decided." Jiraiya said suddenly in the microphone. "It's decided who will fight who."

"Well, who is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Just look at the screen." Makarov said. He pointed upward. On top of the referee stand, there a huge screen. There it displayed the participants.

"How can they buy a television when the budget is so limited?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me." Luffy said.

-On the screen-

Battle type: best out of 5

1st fight: Uryu vs Sanji

2nd fight: Keigo vs Usopp

3rd fight: Nami vs Orihime

4th fight: Franky vs Yatsutora

5th fight: Ichigo vs Luffy

"Look, Ichigo and me are last." Luffy said.

"I can see that." Zoro said. he was grumpy because he wasn't chosen.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Zoro asked. He was walking to the referee stance.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't play dumb. I mean about why I wasn't chosen." Zoro asked.

"Oh, you mean that." Kale de said. "Well, you see."

"What she wanted to say is that you are old news." Makarov said, interrupting Kaede. " And by that, I mean that you fought so many times, it becomes boring. Plus, we wanted to give some credit to the other members of your team."

"That doesn't mean why Luffy is fighting while he is always fighting." Zoro said.

"That's because Luffy will never get boring. Especially while he's fighting Ichigo." Jiraiya said.

"Okay, I got it." Zoro said. While he is still disagree with the condition, he walked back to his team. When he got back, Sanji and Uryu were already on the field.

"It's a suprise that I have to fight you, Uryu." Sanji said.

"Well, fighting you is indeed a unique combination. But it's good to experiment and know other people fighting styles." Uryu said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sanji said. "Hey, you looking uneasy, is there something bothering you?"

"You got a keen eye, Sanji. My problem is that I'm not used to fight without my bow and arrows. I know it's not allowed to use weapons unless there is a exception."

"Please, don't lie."

"What do you mean lie?"

"I saw you before without your bow. You fought fine, even without your bow. You was strong back then."

"I've never said that I wasn't strong without my bow. I just said that I feel uneasy without my bow. Even so, I'm strong enough to fight you barehanded."

"Don't get cocky. You don't know it yet until you try it."

"You got a point with that."

"So, are you two ready?" Makarov said. He came from the referee stand to middle field where Uryu and Sanji were standing.

"Yes, mister Makarov." Uryu said.

"We're ready." Sanji said.

" Alright, I'm glad to hear that." Makarov said. "Remember, this is am official friendly match, so don't wound each other. Got it?"

"Got it!" both said.

Makarov gave a sign to Jiraiya that said that both Sanji and Uryu were ready. Jiraiya then took the microphone and shouted: "Alright, are you ready everyone."

"Yeaaaaaaah!" the audience shouted.

"Then let's the battle begin. First, Sanji vs Uryu!"

Then the match began between the Straw Hats and Team Karakura. Everyone in the audience was excited (or at least amused). But there was one person who wasn't excited or amused about the match. He was amused about something else. Sitting in the upper corner of the tribunes. The had brown Harris and a sharp face. One of his hairlocks was hanging before his fore head.

" Hmmm. This will be amusing battle." the man thought. Then head turned to rest of the audience.

* * *

**The second chapter of Urban Street. Please review, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
